Listen
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Sequel To Talk See What Happens Next. Will Max Give In To Terry Or Be Shut Down For Good?


_**Listen**_

_***Sequel To Talk**_

**I do not own anything except what I made up and added.**

**(all of my story idea's are my own) enjoy: LibraDiva83**

**It had been two weeks since Terry and Max spoke, the night he confessed his love for her. And another two weeks after that of seeing her. Due to Max locking all the windows to her apartment so Terry couldn't get in. She did everything she could to keep herself busy enough to not think of Terry and the kiss. It was a very hard task to say nonetheless, just cause your heart feels something. And your brain disagrees doesn't mean it will listen. Max cleaned her apartment top to bottom and Terry was still on her mind. When that didn't work Max decided to redecorate. And in the process she wanted to add new colors. Then Max thought the new colors clashed with the old furniture, so she bought new furniture. When she was finished the kiss was still in her head. So Max figured since she got new furniture, she might as well upgrade her electronics as well. Max went right back out to Walmart and bought two new flat vid screens. When she got back home she saw that her previous vid screens sold on ebay. Max thought she could use the money for a new surround sound system. She remembered how Terry kept bugging her to get one in the living room for movie night. But she just kept forgetting and then it hit her. Terry popped in her head yet again. Shaking her head Max said out loud "you can do this Maxie, focus order the system online and go grocery shopping" Max confirmed her order online and closed her notebook. Picking up her purse and grabbing her car keys Maxine left back out. Once she arrived at Gotham's Supermarket Suite Max parked and walked inside. Grabbing a push cart Max realized that this was her first grocery store trip without a list. Settling on just going down every aisle there, she wouldn't have to think to hard. Max grabbed 2 lofts of bread, breakfast bagels, cream cheese, apple sauce, frozen pizza, lemons, mayo, mustard, and cold cuts and hot dogs. When Max got to the last aisle, she got a package of salmon. After her purchase Max was on her way back to her car. Once she returned home Max saw that she forgot she left a window open due to her changing her new curtains in the living room. Panicking Max started to check every room in her place to see if Terry was there, which he wasn't. Calming down Max said out loud "he can't be here if he where he would be here in the kitchen" Max then continued to put away her grocery's. Then she made herself a hot dog and went into her bedroom. Max opened the door to her bedroom and noticed a dozen of pink roses on her bed. Walking over to pick them up Max read the card, _"Max, your place looks as beautiful as u do now. Listen to your heart and please talk to me. Love Terry."_ Not knowing how she didn't figure out for a fact that he was there. Max dropped on her bed feeling overwhelmed. The roses were beautiful and deep inside she wanted nothing more than to talk to him. But how could she take the chance. After all she spent over eight thousand in creds, today to keep Terry out of her mind. It would be a complete waste in effort, if she just picked up the phone and called him now. And not only that but what would it say about her will power. She would see herself as weak minded which she wasn't. As well as a sucker for a pink rose and card. Even if they both came from the man she was in love with. And when the hell did Terry become so romantic anyway. Max never seen him this way when he was with Dana. Max got up and walked to the kitchen to put her roses in water. Then sat the vase on the counter. Max walked back to her bedroom to finish her hotdog. Then returned to the kitchen to throw out the paper plate. Turning around Max saw Terry in a leather brown jacket, dark denim jeans and Jordan sneakers. All that training in the cave made him more lighter on his feet then she thought. Max took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to say.**

"**Hey Max"**

"**Hey Ter, what are you doing here?"**

"**I came to see you. I'm sorry but I just couldn't say away any longer. I see you got the roses."**

"**Yeah thank you they are gorgeous."**

"**No you are but they are the only ones I saw that come remotely kinda close."**

"**Ter please where is all this coming from."**

"**My heart Max, I'm just speaking from my heart to you for a change. I gotta say I am relived to not have to hide it from you anymore."**

"**Terry we can't-"**

"**What, what can't we? Be together yes we can. You just gotta trust me Max."**

"**I do but you don't understand I don't love you like that."**

"**You do I know you do. Your heart says you do. All you gotta do is listen to it Max. Don't listen to me listen to what your heart is saying right now. Mute out what your brain is telling you to say. And say what your heart is saying right now at this moment."**

**Max looks down and Terry walks up and puts his hands around Max's waist. Max whispers**

"**Terry"**

"**Nothing else matters no other guy or girl. Money, the manor, my father, the cave."**

"**But Terry I'm not good enough."**

"**Tech job, this apartment, your mind, car, or what you make. Just us this is us nothing and no one else. You felt this since we were five. All your doing is giving into it, there is no difference. Except we weren't ready then. But that doesn't change the fact that we still felt it."**

"**Terry I wish I could."**

"**You can just give into it."**

**Lifting Max's chin up with the tip of his pointer finger. Max's almond shape eyes closed as they were met his is river icy blues. Terry ran his hand down towards her neck, and reached behind to grab a hold of the back of it. With three fingers flirting with the edge of her soft pink locks. He paused his movements to inhale her incredible sent. Terry's right hand lightly brushed underneath Max's shirt to lightly tug on her pierced navel ring. Terry then put his lips on her left ear and gently sucked on it. Max was going crazy inside as Terry breathed in her ear. He whispered again "Give into it I know you love me." Then Terry moved his hand from her navel and brought it around to the small of her back. Pulling Max closer into his grasp with a soft hold on her skin. Terry whispered another time with more seduction and eagerness in his tone "Give into it" Max's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she thought what was Terry doing to her? Terry kissed and licked Max's neck and whispered in her ear this time "Give into it, I need you so bad it hurts." Max inhaled a deep breath that could have cracked her chest cavity, when it was due to contract back. And that was when it hit her he wasn't just making her feel high. Terry was making love to her mind. It wasn't the touching that was making her crazy alone. It was his words and the way he was using them. Almost as if he craved her, his soul was starving for her's. Terry moved back to Max's lips and as he barely glazed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes and whispered one more time "You just don't know what you do to me" And with that said Max crushed her lips into Terry's. Max pulled away and said "Make Love To Me"**

***Another Chapter called Talk-N-Listen coming soon with the love scene. **

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed-Libra :)**


End file.
